Clone Commandos:Rise of the Serpent
by NO DADDY NO
Summary: Commando squad Serpent have been ordered to defend the planet Krosis, a world over run with Separatist.  With only a small detachment of infantry troops and a few local militia they will have to fight a guerilla war if they want to make it to the next Op.


_Prologue~Fallen Brother_

It's cold and black, The HUD has gone dark and the T shaped visor has cracked an uncountable number of times. The others are still fighting... I think. I can hear blaster noise along with my own laboured breaths, that also seem to be getting weaker and it hurts my lungs even more every time I breath. The Noise reminds me of something, back home, back in training on Kamino in the killing house. They never prepared us for this though, They told us dying was painless. But then Sergeant Kassius always told us it would hurt... He was right I guess. I can remember him now, Sergeant Kassius. The one who trained us, I remember him shouting at us in training, Telling us how pathetic we were. I used to wonder if he meant it. The others always said he didn't and it didn't feel like he did...

I can remember The others too, My brothers, my squad. I can see a picture of Drake, our squad sniper and a total Di'kut. But still a good shot, No one else in our company was as good as him in the ranges and he made sure we knew it. Then there's , He was a Marcus a transfer from Sergeant Skirata's company. Always quiet and a quick shot, but his shooting wasn't what impressed us. Up close and personal was where he excelled. He could carve the skull of a Bantha with a broken viroblade within seconds... At least according to his old company. We hadn't seen him in action before today, Let alone heard him speak but from what we have seen, it's true. Then there's Malleus,

Our Sergeant and squad leader, He's a comms specialist and Heavy weapons expert, On Geonosis I can remember him firing an E-Web in just his hands till it overheated and blew up. He spent a long time in the Bacta tank repairing his ruined and shattered hands after that episode...

Then there's me, Ordanance specialist and squad Pilot. And as I lay here I remember to pull the last of the large black Detonators from my Webbing, A gift from sergeant Kassius. I then manage to pull my helmet from my face, It's been melted into my flesh, and pulls the skin apart as I rip it from my head. I look around, The expensive Katarn pattern helmet is shattered and smashed I throw it to away and pick up my DC. The corridors are a startling white, with the exception of a few thousand scorch marks throughout the walls. The once pristine floor is covered in blood, My own as well as that of the many body's that lay around me. Infantry troopers, but still they were our brothers.

The number of dead troopers is nothing to the massive number of scrap metal, from the droids that had tried to reach the barricade. But it's silent now other than the clanking of metal feet marching in perfect unison, in the way only a battle droid brigade can. I grit my teeth, I know what I have to do.

As I do it, I think about my brothers and I realise, I'm not dying in vain. I'm dying with a purpose, to serve the Republic, To ensure peace... and protect or avenge my brothers. Fear over takes me and I Hesitate for a second, Snarling at my own weakness I rise to a standing position. My DC in one hand the Large detonator in the other, Life it seems is harder than death, I observe as I throw the Explosive Device ten feet forwards towards the marching droids.

They don't scatter like other Human enemy would rather they just march onwards firing there weapons at me. Katarn armour works, we all know that. But what if its half destroyed and melted? I wonder. I pull the trigger on my DC, watching a droid fall down. I know the huge blast to come will still hit me, I know it will. I don't care, I would die anyway, and If my brothers are still alive... then ,This will save them... I hope.

A bright blue blast erupts from my blaster again, It strikes another droid down, Taking out its legs. But the rest carry on marching and firing, the blast bolts hit me in a wave and I stumble backwards against the corridor wall My eyes go back and the world is cloaked with fog I can't see anymore. A small beeping sound begins, I find the energy too grin even as my insides churn with fear and my broken charred body screams in protest at the pain I cause it.

"For my brothers" I whisper, my voice hoarse and broken, just as the detonator, designed to destroy watchtowers and minor buildings dropped from a Gunship goes off in my face.

_A/N: That was my first ever First Person point of View fic, Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing this and should have the next chapter up in roughly a week._


End file.
